Love Card
by ImYongS00
Summary: This is the story of Sakura in middle school, and the new trouble with the Love Card! Read to find out how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello… I am the author and I would like to say thank you for reading my first story, please give me feed back to tell me how I can improve on my future stories~ Thanks!_

_ This is on Card Captor Sakura, and the capture of a card, one in the story; this is the card of LOVE! This is a future thing~_

Sakura is roller-skating to her new middle school quickly so she wouldn't be late on her first day. Just as she turns a corner, she sees a boy in the same uniform as her, and he is holding a teddy bear, one that looks like the one she made a few years back.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"Syaoran! You are home," Sakura said happily as she hugs him tightly.

"I missed you Sakura," he said hugging her back.

They went to school and Tomoyo took a seat next to Sakura, and Syaoran did the same on the other side. During the day, Sakura and Syaoran talked to catch up over the few years they were separated. After school Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura went to the park to get ice cream.

"Sakura, I need to go," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Uh, hai, be careful on your way home," Sakura said shocked.

Tomoyo left and Sakura and Syaoran was all nervous like.

"Ah Syaoran, I forgot to show you something," Sakura said grabbing her bag and going through it.

Sakura pulled out a Sakura Card and showed it faced down to Syaoran. He grabbed it and flipped it over, it was the card of love, and he started to blush. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was blushing as well. Syaoran gave her back the card and avoided eye contact.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked like he doesn't care.

"Uh, because," she replied shocked and shyly.

"That has noting to do with me," he said seriously.

"Fine then," she said running away.

Sakura ran crying to Tomoyo's house. But on the way, Sakura didn't notice that the Love Card flew out of her bag and away. Tomoyo let her inside and Sakura cried as Tomoyo held her in her arms.

"Did you show Syaoran the card?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Yes, and he acted coldly to me," Sakura replied.

"Where is the card Sakura?" Kero-chan asked.

"In my bag with the other cards," Sakura replied as she tried to not cry.

"No it isn't, all the cards, but the Love Card is here," Kero said seriously.

"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It probably felt your faint heart and flew away, you must find it before it reeks havoc," Kero said seriously as he thought it out.

"Right," Sakura said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ran all around her neighborhood to find the card, and before it does something. She ran and ran and when she got to the mall, everyone was all lovey-dovey. She stopped to try finding the card's presence. She could feel it just ahead of her. She ran towards it and saw that it was messing with people, and that it looked a lot like the old tale cupid. It was shooting arrows at people and they would fall in love with the person they saw first.

"This is a disaster, everyone is falling in love with random people because of Love," Kero said shocked.

"I know, what can we do Kero-chan?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Defeat it and turn it back into a card," Kero replied.

"Just like before?" Tomoyo asked filming them.

"Just like before," Sakura said smiling.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" she commanded as the key changed into a staff.

She took out her cards and checked to see which one would help. She picked Illusion, Wind, Water, and Sleep. She didn't know what to do, or which to use, and neither did Kero-chan.

"Which one should I use Kero-chan?" Sakura asked staring at him.

"I don't know, just make sure Love doesn't shoot more arrows," Kero replied seriously.

Sakura used Wind to deflect an arrow so it wouldn't hit another person. But then Syaoran came running up and Love shot him. When Syaoran looked up, the first person he saw was Tomoyo and ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Tomoyo was shocked and very uncomfortable.

"Li-kun," Tomoyo called shocked.

"Yes hime," Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran just glanced at Sakura, and went straight back to Tomoyo. Sakura was really mad and used mirror to copy Tomoyo and to confuse Syaoran. Syaoran kept looking back and forth, but continued to hug the real Tomoyo.

"Did you forget that he could sense magic as well?" Kero asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied sadly.

"Sakura! Pay attention and focus!" Kero yelled madly.

"I know, I know, I am so sorry, I just can't focus very well," Sakura said sadly.

"Why not?" Kero asked shocked.

Sakura couldn't answer why she couldn't focus; it was to embarrassing to say out loud. Now the Love Card is looking over to Sakura and is setting his arrow towards them. Who will get hit?

_Hey! Tell me how you want the rest to go! And I will try to follow it, if not, sorry, I will go with my own idea! But tell me how it is~ Arigato, ImYongS00~ I can add Yue-san or Yuki-chan!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey readers~ Thanks for reading this story, I know it isn't that good, but I am glad you read it anyway! And that makes me happy. And this is adding Yue-san, in this chapter, and something amazing happens! What will Sakura do? ~ImYongS00~_

Now the Love Card is looking over to Sakura and is setting his arrow towards them. Who will get hit? Sakura closed her eyes and Love shot his arrow.

"Sakura!" someone yelled.

It was Yue-san. He flew down and took the arrow. He fell to the ground and Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She was so shocked and wasn't sure of what to do. Yue-san got up slowly and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura's face. He gave her that lovey-dovey look and kneeled down to her.

"Sakura-hime, Daijobu?" he asked looking up to her.

"Yue-san?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hime, you looked scared," Yue said sadly.

"N-no Yue-san," Sakura said shocked.

"Sakura! Focus, and get the card!" Kero yelled madly.

"R-right," Sakura said shocked.

"Focus, if you lose, this will be your life," Kero said seriously.

"No, that is not possible. This is not normal, all the work of a card. And as the card keeper, I am to fix it all, Sakura said seriously.

She took out her staff and held it up facing the card. She threw up Wind and used it to bind Love. And then pointed her staff at the card again.

"Card created by love, turn back into a card and follow your master, Sakura," Sakura commanded as a card appeared.

The Love Card appeared again, this time with a cupid on it with one upside down. Everyone went back to normal and was so lost. Sakura put away the card and her staff and fell to the ground. Yue-san caught her and they took her home. When Sakura came to be, she was in her room and Yukito-san walked in with some tea.

"Yukito-san," Sakura said shocked.

"You fainted, so we brought you back here," Yukito said closing the door.

"Tomoyo-chan? Kero-chan? Syaoran? Where are they?" Sakura asked worried.

"Down stairs eating sweets," Yukito replied smiling.

"You know, Syaoran really doesn't remember what happened," Yukito laughed.

"Maybe that is good?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, so your relationship will be fine," Yukito replied smiling hugely.

"Y-yukito-san!" Sakura stumbled as she blushed.

"Don't worry, anyway, Toya would be mad if he knew," Yukito said smiling.

"Right," Syaoran said at the door and blushing.

Syaoran came in and Yukito left. Syaoran sat down and Sakura kissed him on the cheek, from there on, Sakura trusted Syaoran and loves him.

_Hope you loved it~ I'll write more, so check out my other stories! ~ImYongS00~_


End file.
